Medvěd by byl lepší
by JoseiKeitoLuluiCZ
Summary: Je to yaoi! Takže pokud se vám to nelíbí, tak to nečtěte.  Nejsem majitelem těchto postav...


Splnění přání anonyma… (Koga/Inuyasha- lidský Inuyasha jako uke, Koga jako seme, sex, Inuyashovi slzy, někde venku, zbytek nechám na vás)

Upozornění: 1. Pravdou je, že jsem Inuyasha nečetla a ani jsem to nikdy neviděla. Asi jediné co vím je, jak postavy vypadají… Takže mě prosím nezabíjejte za to, že takhle by se postavy nezachovaly, jestli vám to vadí, tak to nečtěte…

2. Nejsem si jistá skloňováním těchto jmen, takže to, prosím, moc nevnímejte.

3. Je to YAOI =D takže vy, co nemáte rádi lásku, no v tom to případě spíše sex, mezi dvěma muži, tak to prostě nečtěte!

"Kagome! Kagome!" řval Inuyasha, který už od rána hledal Kagome všude po lese. Už unavený pořád chodil, a když se podíval do zadu, narazil do Koga. Koga do překvapeného Inuyasha strčil a ten se při pádu na zem praštil o kmen stromu. Když se probral z bezvědomí, už se stmívalo. Pořád byl sice v lese, ale byl si jistý, že na nějakém jiném místě, jelikož to tu vůbec nepoznával. Když si chtěl sáhnout na ránu na hlavě, zjistil, že je svázaný. Začal se rozhlížet a najednou v koutku oka spatřil postavu, byl to Koga.

"Um, Kogu, co to má znamenat?" zeptal se zmatený Inuyasha. Přeci se už udobřili. Sice celkem divně, ale co, hlavní je výsledek.

"Co myslíš, že to znamená?" odpověděl otázkou Koga.

"Myslel jsem, že už jsem spolu zadobře."

"To máš pravdu, to jsme." řekl Koga a usmál se.

"No tak co máš zase za problém?" vyštěkl na něho Inuyasha, který se snažil vyprostit z provazů.

"Proč myslíš, že mám problém?" zeptal se Koga a přišel blíže k Inuyashovi.

"No to, že jsi mě svázal, asi nebude projev přátelství."

"To máš pravdu, není to projev přátelství." řekl pomalu Koga a přešel až k Inuyashovi.

"Mohl bys mluvit trochu jasněji?" zeptal se rozhořčeně Inuyasha.

Koga místo odpovědi vytáhl svou zbraň a sekl Inuyashu přes hruď. Inuyasha sykl a trochu zděšeně se podíval na Koga, který si prohlížel pramínek krve, který mu stékal po hrudi. Koga se k němu beze slova sehnul a krev slíz. Když se vyřinula další trocha krve, pouze v ní smočil rty a poté nechal Inuyasha ochutnat jeho vlastní krev. Inuyasha sebou cukl a tím polibek ukončil. To Koga naštvalo a tak si ho přitáhl zpátky. To se Inuyashovi vůbec nelíbilo a tak ho kousl do jazyku, který se mu Koga snažil strčit do úst. Koga se od něho odtáhnul a poté přiblížil svá ústa k jeho uchu.

"Když to nejde po dobrém, tak to půjde holt po zlém." zašeptal Koga a znovu vytáhl svou zbraň, kterou tentokrát namířil na jeho kalhoty. Prořízl látku na kotníku a jel svou zbraní výš po noze, přičemž ostří jeho zbraně jakoby malovalo další červenou čáru. Inuyasha ho vůbec nechápal.

"Jsi normální? Co si sakra myslíš, že děláš?" vyštěkl na Koga Inuyasha, když se Koga začal věnovat druhé nohavici stejným způsobem. Koga ho však nevnímal, přesnější je, že ho ignoroval. Netrvalo to dlouho a z Inuyashova oblečení zbyly jen cáry. Inuyashovy bílé vlasy se barvily krví z jeho ran, kterých už bylo celkem hodně, některé mělké, jiné pro změnu hluboké. Inuyashovi oči se zalily slzami ve chvíli, když ho Koga otočil na břicho a znovu ho sekl, tentokrát přes záda. Koga se chvíli koukal, jak se Inuyasha svíjel a poté mu zastrčil prst do konečníku, načež Inuyasha zavzlykal. Každý něžný seme by počkal, až stah povolí ale Koga ne a začal prstem pohybovat. Inuyashovi se z očí vyvalily další slzy. Koga si natočil Inuyashovu hlavu tak, aby mu viděl do obličeje, při pohledu na stopy od slz se usmál a slízl je.

"Proč?" zavzlykal Inuyasha a jeho oči zaplavil další proud slz.

"Protože tě hrozně chci, ale ty by ses mi dobrovolně nedal." odpověděl Koga a přidal další prsty. Inuyasha znovu zavzlykal. Koga najednou prsty vyndal a Inuyasha si oddychl. Když do něj však Koga vstoupil, táhle vykřikl. Lesem se ještě chvíli nesla ozvěna toho křiku a vyplašila blízkou zvěř.

"Ššš, nevidíš, jak moc je děsíš, zkus být tiše." zašeptal mu Koga přímo do ucha až se Inuyasha lekl. Inuyasha se na něho nenávistně podíval, ale než stihl promluvit, Koga začal přirážet, což způsobilo, že Inuyasha znovu vykřikl. Ještě při pár přírazech vykřikl, ale poté už výkřiky držel v sobě a tiše vzlykal. Koga mu trochu nadzvedl boky a stiskl jeho tuhý penis, načež Inuyasha zasténal. "A pak, že se ti to nelíbí." řekl trochu posměšně Koga a skousl jeho ušní lalůček. Koga začal zrychlovat jak své přírazy, tak i pohyby své ruky na Inuyashově přirození. Netrvalo to dlouho a oba dva dosáhli orgasmu. Koga si Inuyashu otočil, aby se podíval do jeho tváře. Inuyashův obličej byl celý mokrý od slz, které se na jeho hrudi mísily s krví. Koga Inuyashovi vlepil polibek.

Najednou oba dva uslyšeli blížící se kroky a prodírání keři. "Inuyasho! inuyasho!"

"Pitomá Kagome, probrala se dřív, než jsem si myslel." zavrčel naštvaně Kago.

"Cože? Cos jí udělal?" zeptal se vztekle Inuyasha.

"Ah, tady jsi Inuyasho, um Koga, ty jsi tu taky?" zeptala se nechápavě Kagome "Ježiši, Inuyasho, co se ti stalo?" zeptala se, když si všimla jak je Inuyasha zřízený.

"Um," začal Inuyasha, ale Koga ho přerušil.

"Napadl ho medvěd."

"Tady jsou medvědi?" zeptala se vystrašeně Kagome a přiběhla k nim. "Um, Koga, proč máš svlečený kalhoty?"

"Rány se lépe hojí, když je pomočíš."

Kagome se zarazila a poté se znechuceným pohledem pustila Inuyasha. "Tak pojďme, ať mu to můžeme pořádně ošetřit."

"Škoda, že jsi přišla." zašeptal a zvedl Inuyashu.

"Říkals něco?"

"Ne, vůbec nic."

Inuyasha sakra bolel zadek. "Medvěd by byl asi lepší." pronesl sám pro sebe a nechal se Kogem podpírat s trochou obav.


End file.
